


Pretty Jun-Kun

by AnonAMNOS



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pretty Woman References, SakumotoWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAMNOS/pseuds/AnonAMNOS
Summary: Pretty Woman (1990) parody for Sakumoto WeekDay 4 - Prompt Hotel and WorkaholicThis is fan-girl me in action, I can't even apologise for my love of this movie!Anyone who has seen it will know the plot, but for those who have not please be aware of the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikunicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/gifts).



‘Have you seen Sho-kun?’ Akanishi-san asked passer-by’s as he made his way through the party, the party was being held in Sho’s honor, he had secured yet another million-dollar investment for his firm but the man of the moment was nowhere to be seen. ‘If I know him, he’s off enjoying the company of someone pretty’ Akanishi joked to the room at large.

 

 

‘I need you here’ Sho said into the telephone, he was alone in a bedroom overlooking the festivities below, ‘You know how important today was for me’

 

‘I’m not someone who can jump at your beck and call’ the voice over the line said, ‘I have a life of my own’

 

‘I know that’ Sho exclaimed ‘I don’t mean to make you feel like that’

 

‘But you always do! Look, I don’t think it’s going to work out between us, we’re looking for different things from this relationship.’

 

‘If that’s what will make you happy’

 

‘It will, goodbye’ the voice hung up before Sho could respond.

 

Sho looked out once more over the party but he had to get out of there and clear his head, he made his way to the parking lot only to find that his car was packed in due to all the party guests. Akanishi followed close behind ‘Sho-kun! Where are you going? There’s a party going on in here’

 

‘I need some fresh air, do you have your keys?’ Sho made his way over to Akanishi’s car

 

‘I don’t think you should be driving, have you been drinking? What’s going on?’ Akanishi replied

 

‘I’ve had nothing but coffee today, your keys Akanishi-san’ Sho held out his hand, Akanishi looked over his car reluctantly but handed over his keys after seeing the look in Sho’s eyes.

 

‘Just be careful, it’s a new car’ Akanishi pleaded as Sho took off through the gates.

 

Sho drove around for some time, listening to music and trying to clear his head. It took an hour or two before he realised, he was well and truly lost.

 

 

In a club further downtown, an attractive man was making his way through the crowd, he was broad-shouldered and dressed fashionably in torn black jeans and a black sheer mesh top that showed off his toned abs. However, closer inspection saw that his clothing was worn from overuse, the rips on the jeans made from wear and tear rather than design and the top more on the tacky than designer side. ‘Hey old-man have you seen Nino?’ he asked the familiar bartender as he approached, the man merely pointed towards the staircase that lead to a balcony overlooking the dancefloor.

 

‘Hey Jun!’ said a small, young looking guy sitting in one of the booths at the top, surrounded by people in various states of sobriety as the man approached.

 

‘Is it all gone?’ Jun asked

 

‘Hey everyone, you know my room-mate Jun right?’ Nino said to his acquaintances

 

‘I know everyone. Is it all gone?’ Jun asked Nino again

 

‘Well, there was a midnight release of…’

 

‘I can’t believe you spent our rent money of a video game!’ Jun interrupted his friend bending down to shove the smaller man into his seat.

 

‘It was a new console actually, so it’s like an investment!’ Nino exclaimed

 

‘Having a roof over our heads is an investment’ Jun shouted.

 

‘Hey, hey calm down’ one of Nino’s friends stepped up ‘I know a way you can earn the cash if you want’ he said, smiling at Jun and pulling Jun’s waist towards his own to make his point clear.

 

‘Nice offer, but we’re not interested’ Nino said, his voice dripping in disgust as he pulled Jun away from the crowd.

 

‘You took it while I was asleep?’ Jun asked as they made their way back down the staircase

 

‘So you see how I couldn’t ask you then?’ Nino smiled, ‘Beside it’s my apartment, the rent is my issue’

 

‘I live there too Nino, this is serious, on the way here I seen a guy pulled out of a dumpster. It’s rough out there on the streets for people like us’

 

‘I know, I heard. It was Akira-Kun, but that won’t be us, we’re too pretty’ Nino replied sipping from a drink he took from the table of an unexpecting patron sitting nearby.

 

 

After Nino had finished his drink, they made their way outside and to their usual spot. They had been waiting around an hour with little luck.

 

Nino was walking back and forth on the spot, the picture of impatience ‘Y’know maybe we should get a pimp?

 

‘And have him take half our money? Not a chance’ Jun replied.

 

‘You’re right. We say when, we say who and we say how much’ Nino monotoned, trying to balance on the end of the pavement as he walked.

 

At that, a car came passing by before stopping abruptly just past where Jun and Nino were standing.

 

‘That’s a Bugatti Veyron’ Jun said looking in amazement.

 

‘No, that’s rent!’ Nino replied ‘You should go, you look hot tonight. Don’t take any less than £1000, call me when you’re done and take care’

 

‘You take care too’ Jun said as he headed over to the car.

 

 

‘Hey, you looking for a date?’ Jun said looking into the window.

 

‘Em.. no, I’m looking for directions to the Kitagawa Hotel’ the man inside replied ‘can you help me out?’

 

‘Sure. For $20’ Jun gave his best smile.

 

The man looked momentarily taken back ‘That’s ridiculous’

 

‘Price just went up to 30’ Jun smiled again

 

‘You can’t charge for directions’ the man leaned towards the window himself.

 

‘I can do anything I want’ Jun said standing up ‘I’m not the one who is lost’

 

‘Alright fine, do you have change for 50?’ The man began looking in his wallet when the passenger door opened and Jun got in.

 

‘For $50 I’ll show you personally’ Jun said taking the money from the man’s hand. The man looked over for a moment before pulling away from the sidewalk.

 

 

‘I’m Sho Sakurai’ the man said as he began to drive down the street

 

‘This is a nice car Sho-san’ Jun answered back

 

‘It’s not mine’ Sho answered bluntly

 

‘Stolen?’ Jun asked, no irony in his voice

 

‘Borrowed from a friend’ Sho replied, ‘What’s your name?’ he asked looking over.

 

‘What do you want it to be?’ Jun gave another one of his smiles, Sho just looked at him. ‘Jun, my name is Jun’

 

‘Jun’ Sho repeated, liking the way the name sounded coming from his mouth.

 

Jun turned towards the window ‘Take a right up here’ Sho attempted to turn on the indicator but ended up making the window-wipers move instead. ‘Do you know how to drive this?’ Jun asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

‘Like I said, it’s borrowed’ Sho turned the wipers off and got the indicator on just as the lights turned red.

 

‘It’s a Bugatti, you need to treat it with care’ Jun said, lovingly stroking the dashboard to emphasise his point.

 

‘You like cars Jun-San?’ Sho asked, rounding the corner as the light changed

 

‘I like nice things’ Jun gave another smile, Sho was beginning to think Jun used them like a weapon, he felt a stirring in his gut with every flash of teeth.

 

‘How much do you usually make a night?’ Sho asked curiously

 

‘I can’t take less than $1000’ Jun replied

 

‘You make $1000 a night?’ Sho all but shouted

 

‘$1000 is for an hour’ Jun said looking over

 

‘$1000 an hour, you make $1000 an hour and your jeans have holes at the knees?’

 

‘I never joke about money, and these are fashionable’ Jun remarked, but a faint shade of pink highlighted his cheekbones

 

‘Still…$1000 an hour is pretty stiff’

 

Jun leaned over and placed his hand between Sho’s legs ‘Not yet, but it has potential’ the car swerved momentarily before Sho got it back on track. ‘You’re just up here on the left’ Jun said removing his hand and pointing out the window.

 

 

Sho parked the car in front of the hotel and got out, a tall bubbly man in a steward’s outfit came bounding over right away ‘Welcome back Sakurai-san’ he said bowing to great Sho and holding the passenger door open for Jun.

 

Jun got out and bowed his head in return at the man ‘Will you be alright?’ Sho asked once the steward had closed the door and bounced his way back towards the hotel.

 

‘Sure will, I’m going to take my $50 and get a cab back’ Jun said, looking around for a cab rank.

 

‘Well, thanks for the directions’ Sho’s feet refused to move towards the hotel yet.

 

‘No problem, see you’ Jun said waving a small goodbye and turning to walk away. Sho watched his back, the broad shoulders leading down to a thin waist. Jun was maybe a little taller than him and despite his profession, he walked with his head held high, elegant and with purpose.

 

‘Did you say $1000 an hour?’ Sho asked Jun’s back

 

‘I did’ Jun replied turning around to look at Sho

 

‘Well, if you don’t have anything else on tonight, I would be happy if you could accompany into the hotel’

 

‘I don’t have anything else on’ Jun smiled.

 

 

They made their way back to the hotel, the steward held the door open for them but couldn’t take his eyes off of Jun, Sho took his coat off and placed it over Jun’s shoulders before making his way to the reception.

 

‘Good evening Sakurai-san’ the women at the desk said

 

‘Good evening, can you send up some champagne and strawberries up to the penthouse please?’ Sho asked before taking Jun by the waist and making their way to the elevator.

 

‘Penthouse?’ Jun asked ‘Why am I not surprised Sho-san?’

 

‘You can just call me Sho’ Sho replied leaning in to whisper in Jun’s ear so that the people waiting for the elevator couldn’t hear, Jun saw their pointed stares at Sho’s action and decided to have a little fun.

 

‘Just Sho? Well, that’s lucky because Sho is favourite name’ Jun replied hands working their way under Sho’s suit jacket, eyes on their spectators. Sho put his hands on Jun’s own and took them out, smiling at the people waiting before getting in the elevator, Jun winked at the couple who refused to follow them in, choosing to wait for the next one to arrive.

 

‘Sorry, I couldn’t help it’ Jun said once the doors closed.

 

‘Try’ Sho said with a pointed look.

 

 

Once the elevator arrived Sho and Jun made their way to the penthouse suite, Sho opened the door with his keycard and held it open for Jun to enter first ‘Nice enough for you?’ Sho asked taking his coat back off Jun’s shoulders.

 

‘It’ll do’ Jun replied making his way to the balcony ‘This is a great view’ he said, walking over to look over the railing

 

‘I’ll take your word for it’ Sho shouted from inside the room.

 

Jun came back to join him ‘You’ve not seen it for yourself?’

 

‘I’m afraid of heights’ Sho replied distractedly while checking emails on his phone.

 

‘Yet you rented the penthouse?’ Jun asked

 

‘It’s the best’ came Sho’s easy reply

 

Jun laughed, ‘Y’know they say I’m the best too. Now you have me here, what do you want to do with me?’

 

‘I don’t know’ Sho said putting his phone down ‘I hadn’t exactly planned this’

 

‘Do you plan everything?’ Jun asked

 

‘Always’

 

‘Hmmm’ came the reply, ‘You know, you could pay me’ Jun offered. ‘Seems like that should be pretty early on in the plan, if you had one’

 

‘Oh, of course, sorry’ Sho said getting his wallet out ‘Is cash ok?’

 

‘Perfect’ Jun replied coming over and sitting astride Sho’s legs, he took the cash and inserted it into his jeans back pocket, pressing his crotch into Sho’s as he leaned over to do so.

 

Sho took Jun by the waist but only lifted him off ‘Em, why don’t we just talk for a little while?’

 

‘Talk?’ Jun asked

 

‘Talk’ Sho replied

 

‘Talk…’ Jun sat beside Sho ‘Ok, so… are you in town for business or pleasure?’

 

‘Business’

 

‘Hmm, are you a lawyer? Jun asked, turning to lean on his side to look at Sho better

 

‘Lawyer? Why do you think that? Sho asked

 

‘You have this sharp, useless, look about you’ Jun smiled just as the doorbell went. ‘What’s that?’ He said looking towards the noise in slight panic, he wasn’t found of surprises, especially in his line of work

 

‘Champagne’ Sho said getting up, the happy steward from before entered carrying a tray with some champagne in a bucket and strawberries on a plate.

 

‘Good evening again Sakurai-san, Sakurai-san’s guest’ the steward said ‘Where would you like this?’

 

‘On the bar please’ replied Sho, taking out his wallet again to give the man a tip, the man bowed at them both before taking his leave. Sho poured a glass for both him and Jun.

 

‘So’ Jun began, moving towards the bar ‘Do you have a wife? Girlfriend? … boyfriend?’ he helped himself to a strawberry before taking a glass from Sho

 

‘Ex-Wife, currently living in my ex-house with my ex-dog’ Sho said taking a sip from his own glass ‘and ex-boyfriend, currently cursing my name somewhere in Osaka’ he put the glass down and moved away from the bar to sit on one of the sofas

 

‘You finished already?’ Jun asked, drinking the rest of his glass and having another strawberry

 

‘I don’t really like champagne’ Sho replied

 

Jun looked at the bar and furrowed his eyebrows, ‘Look, I appreciate the effort at seduction but let me let you in on a secret. I’m a sure thing’ he said coming over to join Sho ‘Plus, I’m on a schedule so if you want to get started…’

 

‘I’m sensing that this hour timescale is a problem for you Jun-san’ Sho said looking up at Jun and smiling ‘Let’s get that sorted first, how much for the whole night?’

 

‘To stay here?’ Jun looked around a little nervously ‘you couldn’t afford it’

 

‘Try me’

 

‘$5000’ he said, looking a little smug

 

‘Done, now we can relax’

 

 

After they had chatted for an hour about nothing in particular, Jun excused himself while Sho took a call ‘I’ll be back in 5 minutes’ he said and headed for the bathroom.

 

‘Hmm?’ Sho replied but Jun didn’t hear and walked past. Sho finished his call and went to see where Jun had got to, he spotted him standing by the sink. When Jun saw Sho’s reflection in the mirror he turned around quickly hiding whatever he was holding.

 

‘What do you have there?’ Sho asked

 

‘It’s nothing’ Jun replied.

 

Sho sighed, ‘I will put up with many things, but I will not tolerate drugs’ Sho grabbed for Jun’s arm, Jun released his grip and a package fell to the floor. Sho picked it up and turned it over, it was dental floss.

 

Jun’s ears turned pink ‘I ate all those strawberries, and the seeds are stuck in my teeth, tooth health is important y’know’ he said, snatching the package back from Sho’s hands.

 

‘You’re right, I apologise’ Sho said, failing to hold back a smile.

 

‘I don’t do drugs’ Jun said ‘Just because I work on the streets… we’re not all like that’

 

‘I’m sorry’ Sho said again as he tucked some hair behind Jun’s ear ‘It’s just, very few people surprise me. I’ll wait outside, take your time’

 

 

When Jun came out Sho was on the phone again, Jun turned on the TV to a variety show and made himself comfy, lying on the floor to watch. It was sometime before he noticed Sho had stopped his call, he was sitting on the sofa across from the TV watching Jun laughing at what was on. Jun looked back at him before muting the TV with the remote. He made his way over on his hands and knees to where Sho was sitting before stopping in front of Sho and spreading Sho’s legs. Jun sat in between and leaned up to nip at Sho’s jaw, he leaned back to look at Sho’s eyes before unbuttoning his own shirt and letting it fall from his shoulders. Sho’s eyes took in the sight before him, lingering for a moment on a small mole by Jun’s nipple that he hadn’t noticed through the mesh. Jun leaned forward again and unbuttoned Sho’s shirt also.

 

‘What do you want?’ Jun asked in a husky voice, breaking the silence

 

‘What do you do?’ Sho replied, his own voice noticeably lower

 

‘Everything’ Jun said as he leaned down to run his tongue along Sho’s chest. Sho was well built, but not overly muscular, Jun’s tongue dipped in the planes of Sho’s pecs, before swirling around his nipple and leaving the bud hard. Sho arched back to adjust his position so he could see Jun better as he went about his ministrations.

 

‘I should warn you though’ Jun said, lifting his head and unbuckling Sho’s belt, ‘I won’t kiss you on the lips’ he pushed Sho’s trousers and boxers down before taking the half-hard length into his mouth

 

‘That’s alright’ Sho gasped ‘We can work around it’

 

Jun moved his head up and down on Sho’s length, using his tongue to press firmly against the vein underneath. He could hear Sho’s breath getting deeper as the weight in his mouth increased. Jun used one hand to hold the base firm as his throat adjusted to the growing size, his other holding tight to Sho’s thighs for support. When he began to taste salt he moved his hand in time with his head, swirling his tongue around the end to lap up the taste before dropping back down into Sho’s lap. Jun’s other hand moved from Sho’s thighs onto his sack, he massaged there and Sho groaned above him, arching once again, this time directly into Jun’s mouth. Jun hummed around the length and Sho grabbed the back of his head, Jun let himself be used as Sho worked alongside him to find his release. Sho came with a drawn-out moan of Jun’s name and Jun took it all, licking the oversensitive slit gently afterward, making Sho twitch under him before he sat back on his heels with a satisfied look on his face.

 

‘I’ll take the first shower’ Jun said, standing up, his own erection prominent under his jeans and making his way towards the bathroom ‘unless you want to join me’ he said, unbuckling his own belt before heading through the door. Sho took a deep breath to regain his senses before pushing himself up and making his way over.

 

Once they were both undressed and under the stream of water Jun continued to kiss and suck at Sho’s neck while Sho had him pressed against the cool tiles doing the same to Jun, the contrast between that and the warm water caused Jun to shiver in a way that was not unpleasant. Sho trailed his hand down over Jun’s body to grab at the stiff length between them, wrapping his hand around it and using the falling water to help ease his strokes as he began moving up and down. Jun reached for some of the hotels luxury body wash to squeeze it over the movements to heighten the sensation and threw his head against the tiles as it had the desired effect. Sho watched Jun’s features with fascination, every hitch in his breath, each flutter of his eyelashes as he struggled to keep his eyes open and on Sho, the way he kept biting his lower lip before letting it scrape against his teeth. Jun was beautiful, there was no denying the fact, Sho was glad for whatever wrong turn he made which lead him to meeting the man in front of him tonight.

 

Jun’s breathing accelerated ‘I’m close. Sho, I’m close’ Sho sped up his movements moving even closer into Jun’s space as he did so. Jun could feel Sho pressed all around him and came with a shout onto both their stomachs. Jun let his head fall forward onto Sho’s shoulder before laughing and kissing where his lips met skin. ‘That was something’ he said looking back up into Sho’s eyes ‘but now we really need to get washed’ and he turned around to face the stream of water, running his hands through his hair.

 

Jun exited the shower first, when Sho finished washing and made his way back into the room, Jun was already asleep lying naked under the covers of the large bed. Sho noted how different he looked, his hair was no longer styled back off his face, instead, falling over his forehead making him look younger. Sho pushed it back and Jun shifted under the covers trying to find a comfy spot. Sho made his way back over to the desk by the balcony and booted up his laptop, there would be emails arriving from London soon.

 

 

Jun awoke to the sound of Sho on the phone again, it was morning and he could smell something heavenly coming from the large table in the seating area. He sat up and reached for a dressing gown that was placed on the foot of the bed, wrapping it around himself he went over to his shirt and took a pair of glasses from the breast pocket, thanking his lucky stars for having the sense to carry a pair just in case. He followed Sho’s voice to the table, Sho was talking to someone about a dinner that night, but he ended his conversation to look up as Jun entered.

 

‘Good Morning’ Jun said

 

‘Morning’ Sho smiled, putting down his phone and picking up a newspaper

 

‘Glasses’ Jun said, pointing to the frames on his face with a bashful smile

 

‘They look good on you’ Sho said honestly. Good was an understatement, the Jun that stood before Sho now, with his bed head and glasses, in nothing but the fine white robe belonging to Kitagawa Hotel was almost enough to take Sho’s breath away.

 

‘I can see you’re busy’ Jun said ‘I’ll be out of here right away’

 

‘There’s no hurry’ Sho replied kicking out a chair beside him ‘Stay and have some breakfast, I ordered a bit of everything, I didn’t know what you would like.’

 

‘Thank you’ Jun sat down and began on some miso soup, humming in appreciation at the first spoonful.

 

‘Did you sleep well?’ Sho asked

 

‘I did, thank you’ Jun replied ‘Did you sleep at all? I never felt you entering the bed’

 

‘I had work to do. I finished late so slept a little on the sofa’

 

‘I know you’re not a lawyer’ Jun said after another mouthful. ‘What is it you do? You never said’

 

‘I buy companies’ Sho replied easily, picking up the paper again

 

‘You buy companies?’ Jun repeated

 

‘I buy companies. I acquire ones that are in financial difficulty’

 

‘You must get them for a bargain then’ Jun said as he took another spoonful

 

‘Well, the company I want to buy this week is going for the bargain price of $1billion’ Sho turned the page he was reading.

 

Jun almost chocked ‘$1billion? You must be really smart huh? I never finished school, I wanted to be famous so I dropped out but well… that never worked out’

 

They were both silent for a while ‘Your parents must be really proud’ Jun said as Sho smiled but said nothing. ‘So what do you do with the companies once you buy them?’ Jun asked

 

‘I sell them, I break them down and sell the pieces’ Sho got up from the table looking at his watch, Jun noticed that it was a Breguet Classique, different from the one Sho wore the night before, ‘and now I need to go to work to do just that’. Sho walked over to the mirror and began to fix his tie.

 

Jun followed and took over, ‘You’re making a mess of that’

 

‘Thank you’ Sho replied as his phone rang again.

 

‘Can I take a bath before I leave?’ Jun asked leaning his chin on Sho’s shoulder to look at them both in the mirror

 

‘Sure’ Sho said kissing Jun’s cheek before answering his phone ‘Sakurai-speaking’

 

 

When Sho got off the phone he could hear music coming from the bathroom, he made his way there to see Jun in one of the bubbliest baths he had ever seen with his eyes closed, singing along to the radio, Jun stopped when he opened his eyes and spotted Sho. Sho reached over to lower the volume. ‘I have a proposition for you’ he said

 

‘Another one?’ Jun replied cheekily

 

‘It looks like I’m going to be in town all week’ Sho said swirling his fingers in the water ‘Keep me company, I’d like it if you spent the week here with me’

 

Jun laughed, the idea seeming absurd to him ‘Sho-san, I would love to spend the week with you, but you’re a rich good-looking man, you could have someone spend their time with you for free’

 

‘I want a professional. I’ve just come out of a relationship, I need something…. Uncomplicated’ Sho said as he lifted then blew some bubbles from his hand

 

‘It will cost you’ Jun said, suppressing a grin

 

Sho smiled ‘That’s more like it, what’s the damage?’

 

‘Six nights? Days too…. $60,000’ Jun said the first figure that came to mind

 

‘Six nights at $5000 is $30,000’ Sho came back with

 

‘Days too’

 

‘$40,000’

 

’$50,000’

 

‘Done’

 

Jun laughed and submerged himself under the bubbles ‘Jun? Jun is that a yes?’ Sho asked leaning over the tub.

 

‘Yes, Yes!’ Jun said, coming out and giving Sho one of his smiles looking even more adorable with a pile of bubbles atop his head.

 

 

Once Jun was out of the tub and wrapped in a towel, Sho handed him a pile of money, ‘You’ll need to go shopping, I’ll expect you to accompany me to some business meetings and events, formal dinners and the like with potential clients, I would like you to look the part’

 

‘Hmm’ Jun responded flicking through the wad of money as Sho made his way to the door, he was excited at the prospect, shopping and fashion being one of his interests.

 

‘You can take that as extra on our agreed price’

 

‘I would have stayed for $30,000’ Jun replied teasing a grin

 

‘I would have paid 60’ Sho responded leaning up to kiss Jun’s forehead ‘See you tonight’

 

Jun’s grin intensified ‘I’m going to treat you so nice, you’re never gonna want to let me go’

 

’50,000 for six days, and I will let you go’ Sho said walking out and closing the door behind him, walking down the hallway to Jun’s laughter.

 

 

Jun ran into the bedroom and picked up the phone, after a few short rings Nino picked up

 

‘I called and called, where were you last night?’ Jun said by way of a greeting

 

‘Mom?’ Nino sleepily responded

 

‘It’s Jun’ he all but shouted down the phone

 

‘Oh, all night gaming marathon, I had my headset on, where are you?’ Nino yawned down the line

 

‘Are you awake for this?’

 

‘Juuuun’

 

‘The guy, the Bugatti, I am in his penthouse at the Kitagawa Hotel, he wants me to spend the whole week, do you know what he is going to give me? $50,000!’

 

‘Bullshit’ Nino said, sounding far more awake now

 

‘I swear, and extra to buy clothes so I can make attractive arm-candy for him to go to meetings’

 

‘Aww, and I let you take him! $50,000, really? Is he after kinky shit, did he make you pee on him?

 

‘No!’ Jun shouted so loud he sat up to look around, worried about neighbouring rooms

 

‘What’s wrong with him then? Is he ugly?’

 

‘Very attractive’

 

‘Did he give you the money’

 

‘At the end of the week’

 

‘Then that’s what’s wrong with him’

 

‘No! He already paid me for last night, and Nino, I’m going to leave some at the front desk for you to pick up, make sure you pay the rent with it’

 

 

Jun got ready and decided to go and look for some clothes, he wanted to make sure that Sho would be happy with him, he was determined to work his hardest this week, he wanted to be worth the $50,000 coming his way. He left the money for Nino at the front desk as he said he would, passing a cute looking man with chubby cheeks as he did so.

 

The man headed over to the receptionist once Jun left ‘Do you know that man?’ he asked the women behind the desk

 

‘No Ohno-san’ she replied.

 

 

Jun made his way to the centre of town, he passed by shops he had only seen in magazines, Louis Vuitton, Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci. These were the types of stores he needed to visit if he wanted to make an impression for Sho. He made his way into one of the less intimidating ones and began to look through the racks.

 

‘Can I help you?’ came a voice from behind him, a stiff looking woman was glaring at him and standing a little too close.

 

‘I’m just looking, thank you’ Jun said, turning back to the rack, beginning to feel self-conscious in his sheer mesh shirt and ripped jeans.

 

‘Are you looking for something in particular?’ the lady asked, following Jun’s movements

 

‘Em.. something formal, but not too stuffy’ Jun said looking at one of the mannequins ‘This suit is nice, how much is it?’

 

‘I don’t think this would fit you’ the woman responded looking at Jun with obvious distaste

 

‘Well, I didn’t ask if it would fit, I asked how much it was’ Jun replied

 

‘Oh it’s very expensive’ the woman responded

 

‘Look, I have money to spend’ Jun said, he could feel the tell-tale hot prickles at the corner of his eyes so he turned his attention to another rack of clothes

 

‘I don’t think we have anything for you’ the woman said motioning for security ‘you are obviously in the wrong place, please leave’

 

Jun walked out the store without another word, his previous excitement for the shopping trip gone.

 

 

Jun made his way back to the hotel fighting back tears every step of the way. When he arrived, he made his way straight to the elevator, passing the cute man with chubby cheeks once more.

 

‘Excuse me, excuse me sir?’ the man called, chasing after him ‘Can I help you?’

 

‘I’m going to my room’ Jun said and continued walking

 

‘Do you have your keycard?’ the man asked

 

Jun swore under his breath ‘No, I forgot it. I’m on the top floor in one of the penthouse suites’

 

‘You’re a guest here?’ the man asked

 

‘I’m staying with… a friend’ Jun responded

 

‘And who is that?’

 

‘Sho… Sho… em….’ Jun was trying to remember Sho’s family name, luckily he spotted the friendly steward from the night before ‘He knows me!’ he said pointing in his direction.

 

‘Aiba-san? Aiba did you just come off the night-shift?’ the man asked as the tall bubbly man approached

 

‘Yes Ohno-san’ Aiba replied

 

‘Do you know this gentleman?’ Ohno asked, brushing some crumbs off Aiba’s jacket

 

‘He’s staying with Sakurai-san’ Aiba replied leaning to stage whisper in the shorter mans ear

 

‘That’s it!’ Jun said, lightly slapping Aiba’s back in thanks. ‘Sho Sakurai’ he began to make his way towards the elevator once more ‘Thanks Aiba-San’ he said over his sholder

 

Ohno thanked Aiba too and made his way towards Jun ‘Oh what now?’ Jun asked as Ohno took him by the elbow and lead him down the hall instead of towards the elevator

 

‘I would just like a private chat’ Ohno said, leading Jun into an office which bore the name Satoshi Ohno - Hotel Manager on a plaque on the door.

 

 

‘So what’s your name?’ Ohno asked pouring two cups of tea from a set sat on his desk

 

‘What do you want it to be?’ Jun asked on instinct

 

‘Don’t play with me’ Ohno said in a voice that left no room for jokes

 

‘Jun Matsumoto’ Jun replied quietly looking down at his nails

 

‘Matsumoto-san, things that happen at other hotels, don’t happen at the Kitagawa Hotel’ Ohno said, passing Jun one of the cups of tea, ‘Sakurai-san however, is a special customer and we like to treat our special customers well. As a customer we would expect Sakurai-San to sign in any additional guests, but as he is a special customer we will overlook his discrepancy. I shall assume that you are… a relative?’ Jun slowly nodded affirmatively, ‘I thought so, then you must be his…’

 

‘Nephew?’ Jun offered

 

‘Of course,’ Ohno replied ‘and when Sakurai-san leaves we won’t see you here again? You have no other uncles staying with us I assume?’

 

Jun shook his head negatively

 

‘Good. Then our business here is done, may I also encourage you to dress a little more appropriately and I hope you enjoy your stay here with us’ Ohno stood from his desk

 

‘No, that’s just it’ Jun said and Ohno sat back down, ‘That’s what I was trying to do, I was trying to buy a suit, something appropriate to wear’ he began babbling as he took out the wad of money Sho had given him that morning. ‘But the store wouldn’t help me, and I have all this money, and no suit, and I don’t expect you to help, but I have this and I need a suit for tonight and no one would help me’

 

Ohno passed Jun a handkerchief from his pocket, Jun hadn’t realised that tears had swelled in his eyes and he and wiped them away as Ohno reached for the telephone ‘Men’s clothing’ he said into the receiver ‘Nishikido-san, hello, this is Satoshi Ohno at the Kitagawa Hotel. I was hoping you may be able to help out a friend of mine this afternoon’

 

 

Sho was in the middle of a meeting with Akanishi when he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a kohai. ‘I apologised Sakurai-san, Akanishi-san, but we just got the news that the business you are hoping to acquire has put in a bid for a new shipbuilding contract with the Navy’

 

‘Let me see that’ Sho said and immediately began looking through the documents his kohai had handed him.

 

‘This is bad’ Akanishi said reading over his shoulder ‘If this deal goes through their shares will skyrocket, we won’t be able to close at the agreed price’

 

‘Thank you for telling me my job’ Sho responded as he continued reading

 

‘We have 1000s of hours of manpower put into this deal Sho-kun’ Akanishi said. ‘It HAS to go through’

 

‘Relax’ Sho said ‘The Navy is not putting through anything without running it past Senate, who do we know there?’

 

‘I don’t…’ Akanishi began

 

‘Senator Okada’ the kohai said

 

‘Thank you...’

 

‘Kuma’ the kohai replied

 

‘Thank you Kuma-san’ Sho said, ‘Can you set up a meeting?’

 

Kuma smiled like he had just won the lottery ‘I can do sir’

 

‘Akanishi-san, I’m going to be in my office the rest of the day, please see that I am not disturbed’ and at that Sho left the meeting room.

 

 

‘Matsumoto-san?’ A younger man asked approaching Jun at the counter.

 

‘Yes, em… Ohno-san sent me’ Jun said bowing to greet the man nervously

 

The man helped him up ‘It’s a pleasure Matsumoto-san, I hope I don’t make you nervous? Don’t worry about Oh-chan either, he’s a sweetheart once you get to know him. I’m Ryo Nishikido but please call me Ryo, everyone does’

 

Jun warmed to the man right away ‘Thank you Ryo-san’

 

‘So we’re looking for something your uncle would like?’ Ryo asked as he guided Jun further into the store

 

‘He’s not really my uncle’ Jun replied without fear

 

‘They never are’ Ryo said showing Jun a selection of fine looking shirts.

 

 

Jun arrived back at the hotel with the perfect outfit, he got into the penthouse just as the phone was ringing ‘Hello’ he said breathlessly after rushing to answer it.

 

‘Never answer the phone’ came Sho’s reply from the other end

 

‘Then why are you calling me?’ Jun smiled down the line

 

‘Did you get some clothes for tonight?’ Sho asked

 

‘I did, I got a suit and some brogues’

 

‘Good, I’ll be in the lobby at 7:45, don’t be late’ Sho said

 

‘You won’t come up?’ Jun asked

 

‘This isn’t a date, it’s a business arrangement’ Sho replied

 

‘Well ok then, I’ll be in the lobby at 7:45 but only cause you’re paying me’ Jun smiled again

 

‘Thank you very much’ Sho smiled to himself before hanging up, he looked at his phone a second before redialling the room number

 

‘Hello’ Jun answered

 

‘I said, never answer the phone’

 

‘Then stop calling me’ Jun laughed down the line, he was joined by Sho’s laughter before Sho hung up once more.

 

 

Sho arrived at the hotel bang on 7:45 and made his way to the lobby, when he got there Jun was nowhere to be seen. Sho spent a few minutes looking around before an elegant young man at the bar turned to face him, grabbing his attention. Jun was sitting on the bar-stool, a glass of scotch in hand looking breath-taking. His navy suit was cut to fit his body perfectly, the black accents matched the thin black tie he was wearing over a crisp white shirt. His hair was styled so that it was swept to one side, he made Sho feel under-dressed in his own suit.

 

‘You’re late’ Jun said as he approached him

 

‘You’re stunning’ Sho replied looking him over

 

‘You’re forgiven’ Jun grinned before leaving the stool to join Sho as they exited the lobby.

 

 

Sho and Jun arrived at a fancy restaurant and were shown to a table where two men were already seated. ‘Ogura-san’ Sho said bowing to the elderly of the two.

 

‘Ah, Sakurai-san’ Ogura said ‘This is my grandson Yudai’

 

‘Pleased to meet you both, this is a friend of mine Jun Matsumoto’

 

‘Hello, it’s lovely to meet you’ Jun bowed to the two men

 

They all sat down and Sho immediately began talking about business, Jun struggled to pay attention, something to do with ships and lots of figures. As the first course arrived Jun was happy for the distraction, enjoying the food wholeheartedly. He had always liked cuisine, he often cooked for himself and Nino, he even had some vegetables growing in a planter in their apartment but he rarely got a chance to use ingredients as fine as the ones cooked for him tonight. Ogura-san watched Jun eat with interest, his grandson and Sho continued to talk business, but Ogura felt the dining table was not the place, he wanted this dinner as a chance to get to know the person interested in buying the company he had spent all his life working on. While Sho and the younger Ogura talked shop, Ogura senior chose to talk instead to Jun about the food. He commented that the carrots in his garden were nothing in comparison to the ones on the plate,

 

‘Carrots aren’t as strongly rooted as vegetables such as daikon radish’ Jun informed the man ‘you need a softer soil, make it up from about 30% compost so the roots can drill down’.

 

The older man smiled at Jun, ‘I’ll try that’ he said and returned to his meal with a renewed vigour.

 

Jun looked up to see Sho smiling at him, he smiled back and continued with his own meal.

 

As the dessert course came the volume of conversation at the table rose a notch ‘I don’t like the idea of you taking my grandfathers company and breaking it down’ Yudai Ogura was all but shouting.

 

‘That’s business’ Sho commented ‘I own 10 million shares, when I take over the company…’

 

‘If’ Ogura senior interrupted. ‘I spent 40 years of my life building this company, I haven’t given up on it yet! I’ll buy your shares back if that’s all there is to it’

 

‘You don’t have the money’ Sho responded

 

‘We will’ Yudai Ogura said in a calmer voice ‘we are negotiating a contract at the moment…’

 

‘The navy contract will never make it past Senate’ Sho replied

 

‘How do you know about that?’ Yudai Ogura asked in disbelief, his voice raising again

 

‘Calm down Yudai’ Ogura senior said ‘Sakurai-san has done his research’

 

‘I’ve had enough of this’ the younger Ogura stated rising from his seat ‘Matsumoto-san it was nice to meet you’ he bowed once before leaving the table.

 

‘I shall join my grandson’ Ogura said also raising ‘Good luck Matsumoto-san, enjoy the rest of your dinner. Sakurai-san you won’t get away with this’

 

‘We shall see sir’ Sho said bowing his goodbyes to the retreating figure.

 

 

Back at the hotel, Jun found Sho standing near the balcony, ‘You said you never come out here’ Jun said walking past to lean against the railing.

 

‘Hmm, I’m only halfway out’ Sho replied, he had been quiet since dinner ended.

 

‘I see’ Jun said, jumping to sit on the railing ‘Dinner was nice, and from what I could gather the company is all ready for you to take it over, dead in the water…. Trouble is, I think you like Tomoaki Ogura-san’

 

‘What I would like, is for you to get down, you’re making me nervous’ Sho replied hand out for Jun to reach over to.

 

‘Am I making you nervous?’ Jun asked smiling ‘What if I leaned back like this? Would you rescue me if I fell?’

 

‘Jun, I’m being serious, come down’

 

‘Ok, sorry’ Jun said jumping down but continuing to smile.

 

‘It doesn’t matter if I like the man or not’ Sho began ‘Emotions have nothing to do with business’

 

‘I know that’ Jun said ‘That’s why I don’t kiss on the lips, it’s too personal, when I’m with a guy I’m like a robot, I just do it…’ he looked over at Sho and blushed ‘I mean… we’re different, you’re…’

 

‘Of course’ Sho smiled, interrupting to save Jun.

 

‘You and I, we’re very similar creatures Jun’ Sho said ‘We both screw people for money’ Sho put his head into his hands and signed deeply

 

‘I have an idea’ Jun said coming over to him ‘Let’s put on old movies and veg out in front of the TV’

 

‘I’ll tell you what, we’ll veg out tomorrow, I’m poor company tonight’ Sho moved into the room after placing a kiss on top of Jun’s head

 

‘Where are you going?’ Jun asked

 

‘Downstairs, I need to clear my head’ Sho said, slipping on his shoes and heading out the door.

 

 

After Jun’s second movie of the night had ended he was beginning to worry about Sho, he called down to reception and found out that Sho was in the hotel’s bar, wrapping a robe around him he made his way to the elevator, accompanied by Aiba who had met him at his room and made sure he was kept hidden from the other guests by allowing Jun to use the staff routes. They entered the bar where Sho was playing the piano to a room empty of all but the cleaning staff

 

‘We actually shut 2 hours ago but Sakurai-san is a special…’

 

‘Special customer, I know, thank you Aiba-san’ Jun said before making his way towards the piano, he stood and watched Sho play for a while. Sho’s sleeves were rolled up showing off his forearms, his tie was loosened and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. He did not seem aware of anyone around him, Jun doubted that he realised that the bar was closed, or how late it had got. When he finished the song he was playing Jun clapped softly before coming up to lean on the piano ‘I didn’t know you played?’

 

‘I only play for strangers’ Sho replied, looking up at Jun

 

‘I was getting lonely upstairs by myself’ Jun said pulling the sash of his dressing gown through his fingers.

 

‘Gentleman’ Sho said turning to the few remaining cleaning staff ‘Would you mind leaving us please?’ The room filed out without a word.

 

‘Do people always do what you tell them to?’ Jun asked. Sho didn’t answer, instead, he pulled Jun by the waist so that he was standing in between the legs of the piano stool, a few of the keys chimed at the action as Jun squeezed past them. Sho took the sash Jun had been playing with and undone it before pushing the robe open. Jun was only wearing a pair of black boxers underneath, Sho let his hands glide up Jun’s sides before bringing them back down to rest on Jun’s waist. ‘I guess so’ Jun answered his own question.

 

Sho stood up and pulled Jun along with him, placing him on top of the piano, Jun’s feet rest against the keys causing them to chime again. Sho reached up for Jun’s lips but Jun turned is head to the side and nibbled on Sho’s neck instead, Sho spread Jun’s legs before pushing him back so that he was lying flat across the piano, he stroked his fingers from Jun’s neck down his chest before momentarily resting back on the waistband of Jun’s boxers, which he then pulled down and off his legs altogether, the keys of the piano chiming again as Jun repositioned his legs back to their spread position. Jun put his hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a condom and some lube, he silently passed it to Sho who undid the cap and coated his fingers in the sticky substance.

 

Jun arched back against the piano top and Sho circled the puckered skin in-between his legs before pressing in softly with one digit. Jun keened as Sho began preparing him, Sho bent down to kiss around Jun’s navel as he pumped his finger in and out of Jun’s tight hole, it wasn’t long before he could add another digit and soon he was scissoring Jun, stretching him to prepare him for what was coming. Jun’s breath sped up at the action and he tossed his head to the side. Sho marvelled at the image of Jun spread on the piano top, black hair fanning out against the gloss, pale skin lying on the white open robe of the hotel spread out around him, the contrast was beautiful and Sho felt as though he could lose himself in it. He sped up his preparations, adding more lube when he added a third finger. It was when he curled all three digits inside of Jun, after a tortuously long time for them both, he hit the spot that made Jun change from moaning under him to begging for something more to fill him. Sho hastily undone his own trousers, gasping in relief as his hard length was freed from the confines, he pushed the material down just enough to get himself out and pulled on the condom before slicking what was on his hand over his length to coat it generously. He waited until Jun had raised his head in anticipation and was looking him in the eyes before he inserted himself into the tight heat, going slowly so as to feel each clench of muscle as Jun shivered below him, his head falling back onto the piano top.

 

Once he was fully inserted and confident Jun was comfortable with the stretch, he pulled out and pushed back in fast and hard, Jun moved on the piano top below him, his feet making the keys chime out again as they lifted and fell back down ‘Fuck, Sho, more’ he moaned and Sho delivered, slamming in and out at a gruelling pace, chasing his frustrations from the night into Jun, his fingers were undoubtedly leaving bruises on Jun’s hips as he held on for leverage with each brutal thrust, Jun did not seem to mind, his moans ones of ecstasy as he began to leak against his stomach, orgasm building even though he had yet to be touched.

 

This was how Jun liked it best, not knowing where he ended and his partner began, but he had never told Sho that, he saw it as another sign of what Sho has said that night, about them being similar creatures. Jun heard Sho begin to chant his name and he knew that Sho was also reaching his peak, he lifted his head just enough to see Sho, looking down at him with a fevered look, bangs sweaty over his eyes and biting into his plump lower lip in concentration, that was what done it for Jun and he came untouched for the first time in his life, moaning Sho’s name so loud he was sure they would be able to hear it in the lobby.

 

 Jun’s orgasm brought on Sho’s own, as he felt Jun’s walls tightening around his length, he looked up and saw Jun with his head thrown back, breathing ragged, sweat dripping down from his temple. Sho surged forward one more time before releasing in a long drawn out moan himself. He collapsed onto Jun, faintly aware that the piano keys had made some noise under him, he felt Jun’s hands in his hair as he leaned his head onto Jun’s toned stomach to catch his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jun awoke in the bed of the hotel, pleasantly sore from his activities the night before. Sho was sitting on the side of the bed already fully dressed.

 

‘Morning’ Sho said smiling at Jun who tried to look at him with only one eye, clearly not adjusted to the light in the room yet. ‘I’m going to leave you my credit-card to get some more clothes, I’m surprised you only got one outfit yesterday’

 

‘It wasn’t as much fun as I thought it would be’ Jun said trying to cover a yawn with the back of his hand.

 

‘Why not?’ Sho asked standing up to return his wallet to his back pocket

 

‘The shop-assistant was mean to me’ Jun grumbled wincing a little at he sat up in the bed.

 

‘They were mean to you?’ Sho asked in disbelief, he looked at his watch ‘Well… we can’t have that can we? Get dressed, I’ll take you myself’

 

 

Once ready in a mix of the shirt from the night before and his black jeans again, Jun followed Sho into a fancy looking store that he had passed by the previous day. As soon as they entered a shop assistant came rushing over ‘Good Morning’ he said ‘I’m Toma Ikuta, I’m the manager here. How can I help you today?’

 

‘Good Morning’ Sho replied holding out a hand to shake Ikuta-san’s ‘I’m Sho Sakurai and this fine gentleman is Jun Matsumoto’ he said pulling Jun closer so he could also shake the manager's hand. ‘Tell me, do you have anything in this store that can make him look any better than he does this morning?’

 

‘Of course!’ Ikuta-san replied happily before quickly realising his mistake ‘I mean, we have many things that will make him look as good as he does now, we have items that will only accentuate how good he looks and will….’

 

‘Do you know what we need’ Sho interrupted, saving the man from further embarrassing himself, not that Jun minded, he seemed to be enjoying watching Ikuta-san squirm. ‘We will need a few more people to help us today because I plan on spending an obscene amount of money on my friend Jun here’

 

‘Well then Sakurai-san, you have definitely come to the right place’ Ikuta-san smiled before beckoning several shop assistants over to help. ‘How much money exactly were you planning on spending today? Profanely obscene or really offensive?’

 

‘Really offensive’ Sho smiled and took out his mobile to check his emails

 

‘I really like you’ Ikuta-san said more to himself than Sho as bowed before heading over to assist Jun with the other shop assistants. Jun shopped happily for most of the morning while Sho worked from his laptop. Ever keen to ensure his customers were happy Ikuta-san made sure both Sho and Jun were comfy and enjoying their time in his store, ‘How are you getting on Sakurai-san’ he asked while Jun was busy in the dressing room.

 

‘Oh I think we will need a little more sucking up’ Sho replied teasingly, his eyes not leaving the screen.

 

‘Very well, you are not only handsome but a powerful man, I could see it the second you walked in today’

 

‘Ikuta-san’ Sho looked up in disbelief ‘Not me, Jun’

 

Ikuta-san blushed ‘Of course sir’ he bowed before going over to check on Jun’s progress in the dressing room.

 

 

Sho received an email from Akanishi-san while he was waiting, Ogura-san was trying to take his company back off the market, he had apparently made some deal to raise his share and keep his company afloat, it was a risky move and there is no way he could have raised enough to buy him much more pull with his board but it was enough of a concern for Sho to need to go back to the office to work on it personally. Sho interrupted Jun’s look through a rack of jumpers to let him know and pass him the credit card he was going to leave him that morning ‘I have to get back to the office, will you be alright from here on?’

 

‘I will, thank you’ Jun replied quickly kissing Sho on the cheek when he was sure no one was looking.

 

 

Once Jun had an entire new wardrobe, much to the delight of Ikuta-san, he left the store in one of the outfits he had purchased that day the highlight being a Valentino navy coat with stud detailing. His confidence soaring, he walked down the street, stopping in a few more shops to pick up some accessories to match the outfits he had bought. He passed the store from the day before and smiled to himself before going in. Immediately the same stiff looking woman from the day before came to his assistance offering a blinding fake smile. ‘Hello, do you remember me?’ Jun asked before she could offer him a greeting.

 

‘No, I’m sorry’ she replied, her smile remaining plastered to her face

 

‘I was in here yesterday, you asked me to leave’ Jun smiled as the woman dropped hers ‘You work on commission right?

 

‘Em…. yes’ she replied

 

‘Big mistake’ Jun held up the numerous bags marked with the brands he had bought that morning ‘Big, Huge! Well, I have to go shopping now’ and he turned and walked out the door leaving the woman behind stunned.

 

 

As soon as Sho arrived at the office Akanishi-san came in with an update, Ogura-san had took out a bank loan to purchase the extra shares he needed for his deal, ‘He’s took out a loan with JPMorgan Chase, we’re one of their biggest clients! All you have to do is call the manager and request that the loan be withdrawn, Ogura-san will be up shit creek without a paddle’ Akanishi all but gloated but Sho looked hesitant ‘Sho-kun, what the hell is wrong with you this week? Are you going to risk Ogura-san getting the approval of his board?’

 

‘Do you know what I used to love as a kid?’ Sho said, ignoring Akanishi's question ‘Lego’

 

‘And I liked Monopoly, what’s your point?’

 

‘We don’t build anything, we make nothing’ Sho said leaning back in his chair

 

‘We make money’ Akanishi said incredulously ‘we’ve been working on this deal for a year, Ogura-san is on his last legs, call the bank and knock him down’.

 

 

Sho got back to the hotel that night exhausted, inserting his key-card into the door he signed as he made his way into the room. He stopped short when he saw Jun wearing a new tie, Jun wearing only a new tie, sitting by the dining table waiting for Sho’s arrival. ‘How was your day dear?’ Jun asked playing with the tie and smiling at Sho.

 

Sho walked towards him and sat down opposite ‘Nice tie’ he commented feeling far more awake than he did mere moments ago

 

‘This one I got for you’ Jun said getting up and walking around the table to join Sho, he dropped to his knees in front of Sho’s parted legs and undone Sho’s buckle before pulling his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. Jun pushed the tie so it was lying over his shoulder and bent down to kiss his way up the inner of Sho’s thighs, pushing them wider the further up he went. When he reached Sho’s manhood he took it in hand and licked a line right up the underside before dropping down and taking the length in his mouth as far as he could, he gave it a hard suck hollowing his cheeks and smiled over the girth as he felt it respond to his touches. Jun worked on it for a while to ensure that it was as hard as his own before pulling off with a loud suck and straddling Sho’s legs.

Sho looked on silently the entire time, with Jun now facing him Jun noticed the indents of teethmarks on Sho’s bottom lip from where he had been biting it to repress his moans. It made Jun smile, he momentarily imagined what it would be like to bite that lip himself but Sho’s eyes on his brought him back to the present.

 

Jun reached onto the table to take some lube, he ostentatiously squirted it onto his hand in front of Sho, letting him see the liquid fall into Jun’s palm before bringing the well lubricated hand between them and grabbed both lengths, pressing them against one another and moving his way up and down over both, his other hand joined shortly afterwards and the added pressure made Sho’s head fall back over his chair at an angle that looked uncomfortable, but the expression on his face said otherwise.

Jun increased his speed after a while, chasing his own orgasm as well as Sho’s, as their breaths hitched they looked into one another’s eyes seemingly transfixed, Jun’s hand moving at a fast pace between them, he could feel the sweat building on his lip and licked them for comfort, Sho’s eyes darted down to follow the movement before coming back up to meet Jun’s eyes once more. Sho tightened his hold on Jun’s lower back, his fingers brushing over the top curve of Jun’s ass where Jun could feel indents from Sho’s nails being made into his skin, that’s what brought Jun to his release and he shuddered through it, Sho following almost immediately.

 

While they both caught their breath Sho reached up to remove some of Jun’s hair from his forehead, Jun leaned into the touch, ‘We need a bath before we stick together’ Jun said laughing at the mess they had both made between them.

‘Doesn’t sound so bad’ Sho responded but he let Jun move off his lap and pull him towards the bathroom, taking care to kick his boxers and trousers from his ankles as they went.

 

Once the bath was poured, with considerably less bubbles than the one’s Jun took for himself, Sho settled in leaning against Jun’s chest as Jun washed his shoulders for him, they had been chatting about their lives, learning a little more about each other.

 

‘My mother was a university lecturer’ Sho was telling Jun ‘She married my father whose family was extremely wealthy, but he divorced my mum to be with another woman and took his money with him. I was very angry with him, it cost me many years and $200,000 in therapy to say that sentence, I was very angry with him, look I’ll say it again I was very angry with my father’

 

Jun laughed and washed down Sho’s chest ‘I would have been angry at the $200,000’

 

‘My father was CEO of the third company I ever took over, I bought it and sold it off piece by piece’

 

‘What did you therapist say?

 

‘She said I was cured’ Sho said, taking Jun’s hand and kissing his fingertips

 

‘That must have made you happy?’ Jun smiled but Sho didn’t reply and continued to kiss his fingers instead. ‘Did I mention that my legs are 80cm from hip to toe? You basically have 160cm of therapy wrapped around you right now for the bargain price of…’

 

‘$50,000’ they said together, Sho laughed along as Jun wrapped his legs around him tighter.

 

 

The next day Sho took Jun to another business function. Sho in the Hermes tie Jun had got him the day previously, Jun in a light blue Dolce and Gabbana jacket. This function was a charity polo match with many of Sho’s partners in attendance, Jun was a little nervous about the amount of people there ‘What if someone recognises me?’ he asked biting his nail.

 

‘Not likely, this crowd doesn’t spend too much time picking up men never mind doing so from street corners. You’ll be fine, you look great when you stop fidgeting and smile’ Sho said, taking Jun’s hand and leading him towards some gentlemen watching the match.

‘This is Nagase-san and Matsuoka-San, they have made picking up women an art-form’ neither men took offense and laughed reaching out to shake Jun’s hand. ‘I’ll be back in a second, I have just seen someone I need to talk to’ Sho said leaving Jun with the men.

 

‘So you’re the latest boy-toy’ the man named Matsuoka said turning to look at Jun disapprovingly.

 

The taller man called Nagase hit his friend playfully ‘He’s just joking’ he said to Jun ‘Sho-kun is our most eligible bachelor, everyone is excited to see who he will end up with’

 

‘Well, I’m not trying to end up with him’ Jun said ‘I’m just using him for sex.’ Nagase burst out into a loud obnoxious laugh as Jun departed from the two men to join Sho.

 

‘Tell me again why we’re here?’ he asked Sho as he approached

 

‘Business’ Sho replied, eyes on the polo match.

 

‘Sho-kun’ a voice came from behind them.

 

Sho lead Jun over, ‘Jin Akanishi, I’d like you to meet Jun Matsumoto, a friend of mine’ Sho said, making the introductions

 

‘Matsumoto-san, nice to meet you’ Akanishi said. ‘Sho-kun, did you notice Senator Inouye is here?’

 

‘I know, I invited him’ Sho smiled

 

‘That is why I love you’ Akanishi laughed, kissing Sho’s cheek before he left to go and get another drink

 

‘What a genuine guy’ Jun said sarcastically ‘Who is he?’

 

‘He’s my lawyer’ Sho said

 

‘Are these people your friends?’ Jun asked looking around

 

‘I spend time with them’ Sho replied

 

‘Well no wonder’

 

Sho looked at Jun ‘No wonder?’

 

‘No wonder you came looking for me’ Jun looked at Sho and gave him one of his smiles while straightening his tie for him.

 

Sho and Jun spent the rest of the day mostly in each other’s company, enjoying the fine selection of food and drink and attending to the field when the polo match had stopped as per tradition.

When Jun was returning from a break to the restroom he bumped into Yudai Ogura who had been playing in the match. ‘Good game out there’ he said smiling at the man.

 

‘Thank you’ Ogura-san replied ‘Are you enjoying yourself today?’

 

‘I am actually’ Jun said, smiling as he looked over at Sho who was in conversation with Jin Akanishi.

 

 

‘I asked him for directions and he helped me out’ Sho was telling Jin

 

‘A happy coincidence, that’s great’ Akanishi said ‘So what does he do?’

 

‘He’s… in sales’ Sho replied looking at Jin ‘Why do you want to know?’

 

‘It’s just, I see some changes in you this week. Your tie, you’re out there laughing with some guy instead of mingling with the companies here, I’m wondering who Matsumoto-san is, especially when I see him over there talking to Yudai-Ogura’

 

‘I introduced them at dinner the other night’ Sho said looking over at Jun who was indeed in deep conversation with the younger Ogura

 

‘And now they’re best friends? It’s a little fishy don’t you think? You don’t even know this guy, he could be telling Ogura-san everything, industrial espionage is common now and…’

 

‘Akanishi-san… Akani… Jin-san listen ’ Sho had to interrupt Akanishi’s rant ‘Jun-kun is not a spy… He’s a hooker’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Jun is a hooker’ Sho repeated ‘I picked him up, in your car actually’

 

Akanishi looked at Sho before bursting out in laughter, obviously relieved ‘You know, you’re the only billionaire I’ve heard of who goes looking for a street-walker’

 

‘I’m sorry I told you’ Sho sighed and walked away to talk to the Senator as Akanishi’s laughter grew louder.

 

 

Akanishi found Jun watching the match alone a little later ‘Having a nice time Jun-kun?’ he asked

 

Jun looked at him with dislike ‘I am thank you’

 

‘It must be quite a change from your usual street corner’ Akanishi said, looking at Jun with more interest than he had shown him all day

 

‘Excuse me?’

 

‘Sho-kun told me, don’t worry your secret is safe with me. Listen, maybe you and I could get together sometime after Sho leaves?’ Akanishi moved closer to Jun’s space and placed a hand on the small of his back.

 

‘Yeah sure, why not’ Jun said without a smile

 

‘I’ll see you around’ Akanishi whispered in his ear, making Jun shiver unpleasantly before Akanishi returning back to the crowd to mingle.

 

 

Jun and Sho returned to the hotel shortly after, Jun had been quiet the entire car ride home

‘Are you alright?’ Sho asked once they were inside the penthouse suite

 

‘Fine’ Jun said, walking away into the room

 

‘Fine, that’s good. That’s your seventh fine since we left the match. Can I have another word please?’

 

‘Asshole, there’s a word for you’ Jun said heading into the bathroom

 

‘I think I liked fine better’

 

‘Just tell me one thing’ Jun asked coming back out holding his toothbrush ‘Why did you make me get dressed up if you were going to tell everyone I was a hooker?’

 

‘I didn’t tell every…’

 

‘When I’m wearing my own clothes, I’m prepared when some ass like Akanishi comes up and propositions me’

 

‘I’m sorry. I’m pissed at Akanishi-san for saying that to you but I’ve known him for 10 years. He’s my lawyer… he thought you were a spy’

 

‘So, what? Are you my pimp now? Do you want to pass me around all your friends?’

 

‘No, of course not, look I hate to point out the obvious, but you are in fact a hooker, I am employing you to…’

 

‘YOU DON’T OWN ME, I say who, I say when, I say…’

 

‘I refuse to spend the next three days arguing with you, I said I was sorry, and I meant it’

 

‘I’m sorry I ever got into your car’ Jun moved into the bedroom and began gathering his belongings

 

‘Where are you going? Sho asked following him

 

‘I want my money, I want to get out of here’

 

Sho looked at him before going to the safe in the closet, he took out a wad of bills and placed them on the bed leaving the room and going to stand by the balcony. A few minutes later Jun left the suite without so much as a goodbye. Sho walked over to lock the suite door passing the bedroom when he noticed the money was still on the bed. He opened the suite door instead and followed Jun into the hallway, finding him still standing by the elevator. ‘I’m sorry’ Sho said again ‘I didn’t want to answer Akanishi-san’s questions, I was stupid and cruel. I didn’t mean it. Please don’t go, could you not stay the week?’

 

‘Why?’ Jun whispered, his eyes were shining with unshed tears

 

‘I saw you talking to Yudai-Ogura, I didn’t like it’

 

At that the elevator doors opened revealing a smiling Aiba-san waiting in the carriage ‘Are you going down?’ he asked as his smiled dropped and he looked at Jun with concern, Jun shook his head. Aiba spotted Sho and moved back a little further into the elevator before mouthing so only Jun could see ‘Are you ok?’ Jun softly smiled and nodded before Aiba pressed the button for the lobby and smiled back reassuringly as the doors closed.

 

‘You hurt me’ Jun said

 

‘I did’ Sho replied

 

‘Don’t do it again’

 

 

That night Jun and Sho spent it veg-ing out in front of the TV laughing at variety shows together, when they went to bed both were content to just lie by the other talking about everything and nothing. Jun told Sho how he became a sex worker after following an ex-boyfriend to the city. ‘I trusted him, he asked me to be a guarantor on a business project. There was no project, he owed some loan-sharks when they couldn’t find him they came looking for me. They trashed the office I was working at when I initially refused to pay them. After that I gave them everything I had to repay the debt but I got sacked and blacklisted by my company for the trouble they caused. I had nowhere to work and no cash to pay my rent.’

 

‘That’s when you began working on the streets?’ Sho asked

 

‘I tried a few other places first, hospitality, retail, anywhere that was hiring but nowhere lasted long, and that’s when I met Nino. He made it sound like easy money, so one day I did it. It’s not like anyone plans it, it’s not a childhood dream.’

 

‘You could be so much more’ Sho said his hand coming up to move Jun’s hair out of his eyes

 

‘If people put you down enough, you’ll believe it’

 

‘I think you are an amazing, special man’ Sho said with fondness in his eyes

 

‘The bad stuff is easier to believe, you ever noticed that?’ Jun said bringing Sho’s hand down to hold it as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

The next day Sho left work early, he had told Jun to dress up as he was taking him on a date that evening. Sho arrived back at the hotel and changed into a black suit with coattails and a black shirt, the look was accentuated with a deep purple cummerbund and tie, the entire effect was dazzling. Jun looked equally dazzling in a deep red, patterned Dior suit with a white shirt and a silver chain holding a pendant that mimicked the pattern in the material. They both got into the elevator behind Aiba-san smiling in anticipation of the night ahead.

 

‘Where are we going?’ Jun asked as the door closed

 

‘It’s a surprise’ Sho replied

 

‘If I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight’ Jun said leaning over and hooking his arm with Sho’s.

 

Aiba failed to hold in a happy giggle at how cute the two were together. Ohno-san also smiled widely, as he bowed to the handsome couple when they made their way out to the car, he had surprised himself by finding that he felt rather found of the hotel’s special customer and his guest.

 

Sho and Jun made their way to an elegant theatre not far from the hotel. ‘Opening Night La Traviata’ was advertised on the programmes they were handed as they made their way to a private box. Sho greeted the elderly couple in the box beside them while Jun admired the view ‘You have to see this!’ he exclaimed excitedly

 

‘I’ve seen it thank you’ Sho replied taking his seat

 

‘Why do you get a box if you are afraid of heights?’ Jun asked

 

‘Because it’s the best seats in the house’ Sho smiled ‘People’s reactions to Opera are very dramatic, they either love it or hate it’ Sho said. ‘If they love it, they will always love it, but if they hate it they may learn to like it but it will never become part of their soul’

 

‘Hmm’ Jun smiled as the lights dimmed and he turned to face the stage. As the show progressed Jun found himself fully-engrossed, he loved every aspect of the show; the acting, the staging, the costumes, the lighting. Despite not knowing Italian he felt a strong connection to the story, with the score often moving him to near-tears. At one point Sho took his hand and they watched the remainder of the show with their fingers interlinked.

 

When the arrived back at the hotel it was already late, but Jun was buzzing with adrenalin from their perfect night. ‘You need to calm down’ Sho laughed ‘We should get to bed, I have work in the morning’

 

‘How about you don’t you not go to work tomorrow? Jun asked with a mischievous smile ‘Take the day off?’

 

‘Me, not work?’ Sho questioned ‘Well, I guess I do own the company’ he smiled as he made his way over to Jun and unbuckled Jun’s belt.

 

 

The next morning Sho awoke with Jun’s head resting on his chest and Jun’s arm around his waist, with nowhere to be he took the time to lie in bed and focus on Jun’s gentle breathing. He brought his hand up to thread his fingers through Jun’s hair and eventually Jun began to stir. ‘Good Morning’ he said gently.

 

‘Morning’ Jun replied stretching before falling back into his position on Sho and kissing Sho’s chest. ‘This is nice’ he mumbled making Sho laugh.

 

‘It is’ Sho agreed hugging Jun into him.

 

They decided to spend the day in the park, Sho brought his mobile but left his laptop at the hotel. They had a wonderful walk in the morning sun, stopping at a coffee-shop along the way to grab some lunch. When they got to the park Jun found a quiet spot under a tree and they sat down together, Sho pulled out his phone but Jun took it off him and returned it to his back pocket, making sure to give his ass a squeeze as he did so. Sho laughed and raised his hands in surrender ‘Alright I’m sorry’ he said and pulled out a newspaper instead ‘Is this ok?’ he asked.

 

‘As long as you read it to me’ Jun smiled, and they sat down shoulder to shoulder beside one another. It wasn’t long until Jun rested his head on Sho’s shoulder as Sho patiently read through each section. When that was over they went for a walk again to stretch their legs and as it started to get cooler they made their way to a local bar just in time for happy hour. They grabbed some drinks before getting a taxi back to the hotel after the best day either had had in as long as they could remember.

 

When they got back to the hotel they were both pleasantly tired from a day out in the sunshine. Jun left Sho to finish a late dinner while he went to get a shower, he spent some time under the stream of water replaying their day over in his head and smiling to himself. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before making his way to the bedroom, Sho was sitting up in the bed sound asleep.

 Jun just laughed quietly to himself before going over to tuck Sho in properly. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Sho and admired his sleeping face, not for the first time he thought what a handsome man Sho was. Jun leaned over and gently kissed Sho’s cheek, his fingers softly trailing his face on the other side, when they reached Sho’s plump lips Jun let his fingers graze them and marvelled at their softness, he looked up to check Sho was still asleep before leaning down to press his own lips against them. Sho awoke at the contact, Jun pulled back, but only a little to gauge Sho’s reaction, when Sho just looked at him Jun leaned forward again and claimed Sho’s lips, Sho responded eagerly, his hands coming up to grip Jun’s nape before he leaned forward and rolled Jun on to the mattress below him.

 

Sho removed Jun’s towel and let his hands trail all over Jun’s body, he removed his own shirt before bending down to allow his lips to join his hands in exploration after a short while. Jun was arching below him but he kept a firm grip on Jun’s hips to stop Jun bucking up against him, tonight he wanted to take his time with Jun. He started with Jun’s nipple, the one with the mole that Sho had admired their first night together, he licked at it while his hand teased the one on the other side. He then moved both hands slowly down Jun’s sides loving the shape of Jun’s waist that they followed, he ran a trail of kisses down Jun’s sternum before nipping at Jun’s navel and settling between Jun’s legs.

Jun leaned up on his forearms and looked at Sho expectantly, Sho just smiled at Jun before bending down to take Jun’s entire length into his mouth. Jun’s arms gave way and he fell onto the bed moaning Sho’s name as he tried not to buck into the heat of Sho’s mouth. Sho took his time to slowly bob his head up and down Jun’s length, swirling his tongue as he did so. After a while he removed his mouth to suck down the underside of Jun’s length, he let his hand take over his ministrations as he took his mouth lower and sucked at Jun’s sack.

 

‘Fuck, Sho’ Jun gasped above him, his hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles had turned white.

 

Sho let go with a loud pop ‘That’s the idea’ he said before licking his lips and taking Jun’s length back into his mouth, he gave the tip one last hard suck as he hollowed his cheeks. Jun wailed but that was not how Sho wanted him to cum, he wanted to be in him when he felt his orgasm wash over him. Jun was trembling as Sho reached over for the lube, he leaned over Jun to check he was ok and give him a quick, messy kiss before he leaned back on his heels and began to prepare Jun.

 

Jun was watching him with glassy eyes, biting his lower lip so that the beauty mark underneath it was visible ‘You’re so beautiful’ Sho said as he inserted another finger and began to scissor Jun. He reached up to kiss Jun again, now that he had permission he felt like he didn’t want to stop, he pumped his fingers in and out before curling them to hit Jun’s prostate, making Jun moan into his mouth. He pulled away and smiled at Jun before pulling his trousers and boxers off and slipping a condom over his own already hard length. He lifted one of Jun’s legs so that it was resting on his shoulder and entered him in one swift move, Jun wailed out at the intrusion, hands coming up to grip at Sho’s biceps as Sho leaned into Jun and began to pound in and out.

Jun’s mouth was open in an attempt to control his breathing, he was looking at Sho and clenching with every thrust. Sho knew he wouldn’t last long if Jun kept that up so he leaned over to claim Jun’s lips once again and slowed his pace down, Jun wrapped his arms around Sho, enjoying the feel of his weight on him as Sho rolled his hips and pumped in and out of him at a slower rate. Jun began to feel his orgasm build again, he dragged his nails down Sho’s back aware that it would leave red lines but not caring in the moment, Sho bit into his lip and sat up to pump a little faster recognising that Jun was reaching his end. He took Jun’s length into his hand and matched the pace he was going at.

 

‘Come for me Jun’ he said ‘I want to feel you, I want to see you’ Jun’s breathing accelerated, he threw his head back and closed his eyes as he came over Sho’s hand, Sho quickly moved to grab at Jun’s hip as he thrust heavy into Jun’s orgasm and released himself also before collapsing into Jun’s arms.

 

After cleaning up he went back into Jun’s arms, resting his head on Jun’s chest, one leg over Jun’s own, he was in the hazy almost dream state when he felt Jun kiss the top of his head and heard a quiet ‘I love you’.

 

 

The next morning at breakfast Jun came in with his bed head, glasses and white hotel robe, it was a sight Sho was getting used to and that left him with a confused feeling in the pit of his stomach. ‘What you thinking about?’ Jun asked sitting down and taking a sip of coffee.

 

‘That this is our last night together, you can finally get rid of me’ Sho joked

 

‘Well, you have been tough to take’ Jun smiled biting into a slice of toast

 

‘I’ll be heading home once this deal is through, but I’d really like to see you again’ Sho said

 

Jun smiled and looked a little bashful ‘You would?’

 

‘I would. I can see to it that you can have a nice apartment, a car, a variety of stores willing to suck up to you whenever you want to take my credit-card shopping, I can get it all arranged’

 

Jun put his food down and sighed ‘And what? You can leave money on the night-stand every time you drop by?’

 

‘It won’t be like that’ Sho said confused

 

‘Then how would it be?’ Jun asked sitting back in his chair

 

‘Well, it will get you off the streets’ Sho said, he couldn’t understand why Jun wasn’t looking happier

 

‘That’s just geography’ Jun said getting up and going to the balcony for some fresh air. Sho followed but remained on the other side of the door, ‘You know, when I came here I dreamt of having someone to come home to, someone I could cook meals for and veg-out in front of the TV with, never once did I dream of someone saying ‘hey, I’ll give you a nice apartment and a car’’

 

Sho’s phone rang before he could respond ‘Sakurai-speaking’ Jun turned to look at the view.

 

Sho hung-up shortly afterward, ‘I have to go to the office, something’s come up with Ogura-san. I want you to know, I heard everything you said but this is all I’m capable of right now. It’s a big step for me to let someone in like this’

 

‘I know, it’s a really good offer for a guy like me’ Jun said fixing Sho’s tie

 

Sho frowned ‘I’ve never treated you like a prostitute’ he said and kissed Jun’s head as he left

 

‘You just did’ Jun said to himself turning out to face the view once more.

 

 

Later that morning the phone rang, Jun rushed to answer it ‘Hello Matsumoto-san? It’s Ohno here. Could you come down to the front desk please? There is someone requesting to see you. He says his name is Nino’

 

‘Let me talk to him’ Jun heard Nino interrupt before he came on the phone louder ‘Yo J, would you come down here? The dude with the stick up his ass won’t let me up to see you’

 

‘Just give me a moment’ Jun said before hanging up and heading for the elevator

 

‘He’s on his way’ Nino grinned to the cute manager

 

‘I’m happy for you’ Ohno said before being interrupted by a member of staff

 

‘Ohno-san, the window cleaner is saying he hasn’t been paid this month’

 

‘It’s the weekend’ Ohno complained before adding ‘Keep an eye on him’ to the receptionist while gesturing at Nino.

 

Nino gave a flirty wink and an air kiss to the receptionist while an elderly couple nearby gasped at his action ‘$500 grandpa, for 750 your wife can watch’ he said. The couple almost ran from the area, Nino turned back to the shocked receptionist and gave her another cheeky grin.

 

‘J’ he said as Jun approached from the elevator

 

‘You were meant to come by on Tuesday, I left money for you at the reception’ Jun said as he greeted his friend

 

‘I had to lay low, I was hiding from the landlord’ Nino exclaimed hugging his friend

 

‘If you picked up the money you wouldn’t need to lay low’ Jun said, shoving his friend playfully as they made their way to the terrace outside to find some seats in the shade

 

‘I was busy! Yamada-Kun almost got arrested, Kenty got beat up for flirting with some gangsters husband, Marius ended up in hospital after falling off stage during one of his performances, it was a mess. Anyway, I’ve got the money thank you very much for saving my ass. Now let me look at you in the light.’ Nino stepped back to stare at his friend ‘You look really good, I was almost afraid to hug you in there! You look far too good for the streets, but you always did’

 

‘Well, it’s easy to look good when you have money’ Jun said sitting down

 

Nino smiled and sat down across from Jun; his friend was always bad at taking compliments ‘When does he go home?’ he asked instead

 

‘Tomorrow’

 

‘Can you keep the clothes?’

 

‘I can… Sho-kun asked if I want to see him again, but I think no’

 

‘You think no?’ Nino raised an eyebrow ‘Oh J’

 

‘What?’ Jun asked looking at Nino curiously

 

‘I know this look’ Nino said leaning forward to study Jun more ‘You fell in love with him’

 

‘What? No I didn’t’ Jun said the tips of his ears turning bright red

 

‘You did, you fell in love with him’

 

‘No I didn’t, don’t be absurd’

 

‘Did you kiss him, on the mouth?’ Nino asked

 

‘No, well, yes I did… but it was nice’

 

‘You fall in love with him and kissed him on the mouth, did I not teach you anything?’ Nino looked at his friend in shock

 

‘I’m not stupid ok, I’m not in love with him. I just, I like him’

 

‘You like him? You like him. Ok, that’s nice. I mean he asked you right? Maybe, I dunno you can buy some diamonds together and get a horse, it might work out! It could work, it happens’

 

‘Name one person we know it’s happened for?’ Jun laughed at his friend’s optimism

 

‘A name? You want a name? Oh god a name, the pressure of a name.’ Nino thought for a moment ‘I got it, Cinder-fucking-rella!’ Nino grinned as Jun doubled over laughing.

 

 

Sho was busy in a meeting with several members of his company, Ogura-san and his grandson.

 

‘I’ve reconsidered your offer Sakurai-san’ Ogura-san was saying looking downhearted ‘on one condition, please make sure my employees…’

 

‘It’s not a problem’ Akanishi interrupted ‘they will be taken care of, now if we can have a look at the contracts’

 

‘Sorry Akanishi-san’ Sho stopped the discussion ‘If you can all excuse me gentlemen I would like to speak with Ogura-san alone, Thank you’ everyone began to file outside, Akanishi doing so while looking at Sho with concern.

When they were alone Sho sat down by Ogura and loosened his tie ‘Ogura-san, my interest in your company has changed’

 

‘What are you after now?’ Ogura asked with an obvious hint of suspicion

 

‘I no longer want to buy your company and take it apart’ Sho said pouring them both some tea ‘but I don’t want anyone else to do so either and it is still in a vulnerable state. I’m in uncharted waters Ogura-san, I want to help you’

 

Sho exited the meeting room sometime later. He left Ogura to head a meeting with the rest of his staff and explain what he and Sho had come up with. Sho passed by the staff as they filed back into the meeting room and headed for the elevator rather than his office. He knew Akanishi would be looking for him when the lawyer finished with Ogura-san, but Sho decided to deal with Akanishi in the morning and left the building to go for a walk in the park instead. Sho felt like he had done something good that day and wanted to bask in the feeling a little longer, afterall it had been a long time since he last felt that way regarding his work.

 

 

Jun was packing his things when there was a knock at the suite door, he went to open it expecting Sho but Akanishi was standing outside pacing up and down the corridor. ‘I’m looking for Sho-kun’ he said when he noticed Jun at the door.

 

‘He’s not here, I thought he was at work with you’ Jun replied

 

‘No, no he’s definitely not with me’ Akanishi said letting himself into the room ‘No, when Sho-kun was with me he didn’t blow off billion-dollar deals, I think Sho-kun is with you, that’s what I think’

 

‘Sho will be back soon’ Jun frowned ‘Any minute now he’ll be home, you can talk to him then’

 

‘You know this isn’t Sho-kun’s home right? This is a hotel room. You are not Sho’s partner, you’re his hooker’ Akanishi laughed and made his way over to Jun ‘I’m guessing you’re a very good hooker, maybe if I do you I’ll be happy to lose a billion dollar deal too.’

He moved into Jun’s space ‘I have to be very honest with you Jun, right now I’m really not happy, right now I’m really pissed y’know?’ Akanishi moved and grabbed roughly at Jun ‘maybe if I screw you and take you to the opera I can be happy like Sho-kun’

 

‘Get your hands off me’ Jun said stepping towards the wall and pushing Akanishi away, but Akanishi surged forward, grabbed Jun by the hair and banged his head off the wall causing Jun to stumble and fall. Akanishi was on him in a matter of seconds. ‘Get off me’ Jun shouted as he struggled feeling a little dazed ‘Get the fuck off me’

 

Suddenly Akanishi was lifted from Jun ‘Get off him’ Sho was shouting ‘What the hell is wrong with you?’

 

‘What’s wrong with me? He’s a whore, he’s…’ Akanishi never got to finish his sentence because Sho had punched him in the face. ‘Fuck, I think you broke my nose’ Akanishi said as blood gushed down his face.

 

‘Get out’ Sho said throwing Akanishi’s briefcase out the suite door

 

‘Sho-kun…’ but again Akanishi never got to finish as Sho man-handled him out the suite after his briefcase.

 

‘I want your desk packed by morning’ Sho said as he closed the door in the man’s face

 

‘Fuck, my head’ Jun said sitting up from his place on the floor. Sho went to the bar and wrapped some ice in a towel before hurrying back to Jun and placing it carefully on his head.

 

‘How are you feeling?’ he asked checking Jun’s eyes ‘Are you dizzy, do you have a concussion?’

 

‘I’ll be fine’ Jun said sitting up to look at Sho better. He wanted to take the attention away from himself, feeling embarrassed at letting his guard down around Akanishi ‘I heard what you did with Ogura-san’ he said taking the towel so he can hold it against his head himself

 

‘It was a business decision’ Sho said leaning back against the wall and still looking at Jun with concern

 

‘It was a good one’ Jun said meeting Sho’s eyes with a smile

 

‘It felt good’ Sho smiled back and relaxed a little

 

‘I think I’m good now too’ Jun said removing the towel from his head ‘I should get going’

 

‘I noticed the bags, why are you leaving now?’ Sho asked

 

‘Sho, there will always be a guy like Akanishi, thinking it’s alright to take what he wants. What are you going to do? Beat up everyone?’

 

‘That’s not why you are leaving’ Sho frowned

 

Jun sighed, ‘You made me a really nice offer, and a few months ago I would have happily accepted, but now everything is different. You changed that, you changed me. I want more.’

 

‘I know about wanting more, I invented the concept, the question is how much more?’

 

‘I want the dream’ Jun smiled, but it was a smaller sadder smile this time.

 

Sho looked at Jun before reaching over to move some of Jun’s hair from his face, he stood up and went to the safe taking out the $50,000 before handing it to Jun ‘Thank you’ he said

 

‘You’re welcome’

 

‘If you ever need anything, dental floss, whatever. Call me’

 

Jun gave a small laugh ‘I had a good time’

 

‘Me too’ Sho replied as Jun got up and gathered his belongs. Sho grabbed his elbow as he reached for the last bag ‘Stay, stay one more night. Not because I’m paying you, stay because you want to’

 

‘I can’t’ Jun said tears in his eyes as he removed himself from Sho’s grasp

 

Sho looked at his feet, ‘Well... goodbye then’ he said before giving Jun a kiss on the head as he opened the door and watched him leave.

 

 

‘Ohno-san’ Jun smiled looking down at the manager who was sitting reading the paper by the reception

 

‘Matsumoto-san’ Ohno smiled at Jun

 

‘I wanted to say goodbye’

 

‘I gather you're not going home with Sakurai-san?’ Ohno asked looking a little sad

 

‘Come on Oh-chan’ Jun said, Ohno smiled at the nickname ‘You and me live in the real world’

 

‘Do you have a way to get home will all your stuff?’ Ohno asked

 

‘I’m going to call a cab’

 

‘Please, allow me, it would be an honor’ Ohno said. ‘Aiba-san’ he called over to the steward

 

‘Yes sir?’ Aiba said bouncing over

 

‘Please take Matsumoto-san anywhere he wants to go’

 

‘Yes Ohno-san’ Aiba said grinning at Jun

 

‘It’s been a pleasure having you’ Ohno said to Jun shaking his hand ‘Come and stay again sometime’

 

Jun smiled at the cute man ‘I’ll keep that in mind’ he said before following Aiba out the door

 

 

The next day Jun was packing his things in his and Nino’s small apartment ‘Okinawa isn’t that great you know’ Nino was complaining ‘You think the sea air is refreshing but all that salt will mess up your hair’

 

‘I look good in a hat’ Jun laughed ‘I need to get out of here. Plus, it’s a little closer to home, I can get a job somewhere new, I’ve enough now to keep me going while I set myself up’

 

‘I can see that’ Nino said looking down at Jun’s case

 

‘Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?’ Jun asked his friend

 

‘And leave all this?’ Nino laughed. Jun walked over and put a stack of bills into Nino’s shirt pocket ‘What’s that for?’ Nino asked his laughter fading.

 

‘It’s the Sho Sakurai Scholarship Fund, we think you have great potential Kazunari Ninomiya’ Jun said hugging his friend. Nino hugged him back and after a while Jun could hear him sniffle.

 

Nino pulled himself from Jun’s grasp and turned to wipe his face ‘What time is your flight?’ he asked

 

‘Two’ Jun said

 

‘Well I’m going to head out because I can’t with goodbyes so…’ he smiled at Jun and gave him a two finger salute ‘You take care alright?’

 

‘You too’ Jun said replying with the gesture and laughing.

 

 

Across town Sho was checking out of his suite.

‘Sakurai-san’ Ohno greeted as Sho approached the reception desk

 

‘You don’t have any messages for me do you?’ Sho asked

 

‘No, I am afraid not sir’

 

‘No... I guess not. Could I have a car to the airport please?’

 

‘Of course, Aiba-san can take you’ Ohno gestured for Aiba to get a car ready

 

‘The steward?’ Sho asked

 

‘A man of many talents. When you find such a man you do your best to keep him around, don’t you agree?’ Ohno looked at Sho directly ‘For example, Aiba-san also took Matsumoto-san home yesterday too’

 

Sho looked to Aiba before looking back to Ohno who was smiling at him ‘Thank you Ohno-san’ Sho smiled back

 

‘It’s been a pleasure Sakurai-san’ Ohno bowed as Sho made his way to the car.

 

 

Jun was getting ready to head for his flight, he was having once last check of the apartment when he heard a car horn beep then the unmistakable sound of La Traviata blasting from outside. He made his way to the window, his face breaking into a grin. Looking outside Sho was standing on the bonnet of a town car, Aiba hanging out the window and waving excitedly.

 

‘Jun! Jun’ Sho was shouting as he jumped down and made his way to the fire escape on the side of Nino’s apartment. Jun was laughing from his window. ‘You had to live on the top floor?’

 

‘It’s the best’ Jun shouted down. Sho made his way up the stairs slowly gripping on to the handrails shuffling along a step at a time. Jun laughed and climbed out to meet him halfway.

 

‘So this dream of yours?’ Sho asked ‘You said you can cook?’

 

‘I’ll need to find a man who’s worth it first’ Jun said seriously

 

Sho looked down before realising his mistake when he noticed how high he had climbed, he gulped hard before turning to face Jun ‘Oh… well… em’

 

Jun laughed and pulled Sho in for a demanding kiss, Sho’s hands found Jun’s nape as he met the kiss, nipping at Jun’s lip for access when Jun opened up for him Sho explored Jun’s mouth, Jun meeting him and leaning into him as if seeking warmth.

From below Aiba wolf whistled and began beeping his horn excitedly, he loved a happy ending.

 


End file.
